megaracing3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sonicthehedgehog158/Ale
Ale is a tough and athletic wolf from the W.A.R. She served in the war with the closest of friends. Since the traumatic events of the war, Ale flips-out as well, but has less control over herself. It's usually over for everyone in sight, because she will strike in the blink of an eye. Character Bio Ale is a female gray wolf. She wears dog tags around her neck and black gloves. She is a retired veteran soldier in the Army. She fought in the Weaponized Animal Regiment (W.A.R.) and prefers direct fights, explosives such as grenades, machine guns, and swords, which may have been used in the war. She wears different attire through episodes, she was prompted to the rank of sargeant just like Flippy. However, in some art, it displays her rank as specialist or corporal. Ale appears a bit more often than Flippy. Now, Ale and Flippy may catch up with Lumpy in kill count if they appeared in more episodes. Ale has a severe case of PTSD. When she hears something reminding her of war, she will flip-out and kill every character around her and sometimes herself, believing she's still in war. Her and Flippy cause deaths of other major characters intentionally when they are flipped out. Her only intentional kills while not flipped out are Sniffles in The Science Show: Piano! (debatable) and Petunia in Happy Trails II (either she killed Petunia or she did it along with the two others). When she flips out, her eyes turn yellow or red sometimes and her teeth become sharp (in some other episodes, she still has buckteeth as if she is still good, but has yellow or red eyes and is still flipped out). Her voice goes low and evil from high and squeaky. There is an instance, where she has er eyes small and circular, with a light blue iris. One time, a flipped-out Flaky wanted a showdown with her in Flake-Out, Ale-Out?. Her flipped-out state is known as Evil Ale or most commonly Alice. She realizes her problem after Double Whammy II and goes to Flippy for answers since he's experienced the problem. After a traumatizing dream of her and 'Alice' split, it comes to life and she fights with her evil counterpart, curing her disorder, she was killed by a Generic Tree Friend riding a bird truck, this may have been what gained her disorder back, but it is unlikely. Ale rarely dies in the show, with only 8 deaths confirmed. Her deaths involve a knife (probably from Truffles) in Nail White Pt. 2, Toothy and Cuddles in Bottling It Up Inside and Toothy and Cuddles' Revenge, Flippy in Flippy and his Twenty and Switching Twitching, herself or broken bottles in Are ya Thirsty, Partner?. She is one of the eight characters with more kills than deaths. Cro-Marmot was one of them, but was then killed by Flippy twice, then writers confirm Cro-Marmot will die at least 9 times at the hands of Ale making him have 7 kills, and 16 deaths. Personality Good self Ale is known as one of the kindest and sociable of characters. Most of time as her good self, Ale is pure-hearted, kind, and good and likes playing and being with friends. However, she sometimes has a temper that makes her flip-out or become really angry. In an episode, her anger cured her flips until Lumpy killed Sniffles intentionally, she flips out and runs him over, but at the same time, crashes against his car, killing herself. She also has a hard time, controlling her flip-outs, in Take a Snow, she struggles to control a flip-out because of the fire. Evil self When Ale flips-out, she is cruel, mean, and bloodthirsty, but at the same time, showing very childish behavior. The first time is in Ale and Flippy's Love Story, in Chapter 3, she says "Aww, where are they? I wanted to play some more!". The second time is in Adventures in Babysitting Cub, she kills Cub and his playmates, when Pop comes home to see it, she nervously laughs, sounding similar to Flaky in Happy Trails Pt. II after she makes it to shore. The third time is in Bloody New Year, writers confirm "Alice" says "Come play with us, Flaky!" when Flaky sees the corpses of Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, and everyone else (including Generic Tree Friends). The fourth time in Take a Snow, she repeatedly stabs Toothy (off-screen) after she ejects the knife out (the only stab on-screen), Flippy sees her and almost, she nervously laughs again, sounding like Flaky. Kill Manner Petunia Whenever flipped out, whenever she kills Petunia, it is not very brutal. The only time she kills Petunia brutally is in Our Tea Party. Her least brutal Petunia kill is in Chaos Never Flies, though her death was not seen, her body looks the same as if she's alive. In Bloody New Year!, her death is not seen, but Petunia's body has only one wound if one looks closely in the background. Flaky She kills Flaky very brutally possibly because she hates Flaky just as equally as 'Alice' hates everybody. Once, she sees Toothy and Cudles runnng around and Flaky screaming, she tries killing Flaky. However, though she always brutally kills Flaky, she barely kills her at all. Episode List Famous Deaths *Nail White Part 2 *Bottling It Up Inside *Are ya Thirsty, Partner? Starring roles *Ice Cream, You Scream *If Ya Can't Beat 'Em, Kill 'Em *I Have A Boney Feeling *The Right Side of the Tracks *Nail White Part 2 *Bottling It Up Inside *Wise Noises *Ice Scream, You Don't Scream *Our Tea Party *Out of Sight, Out of Time *Silence of Mine *Gunpowder - Schmunschmowder Day! *Chaos Never Flies Occupations and Careers *Veteran - Every episode *School student - Chaos Never Flies *Customer - 'Ice Cream, You Scream', 'Ice Scream, You Don't Scream!' *Librarian - Silence of Mine *Crime suspect - Nail White *Explosive maker - Happy Explodeween Deaths #Nail White Part 2: Hit by a knife. #Bottling It Up Inside: Dies in an explosion caused by Flippy. #Cuddles' and Toothy's Revenge: Killed by Evil Toothy. #Are ya Thirsty, Partner?: Crushed by a beer tank. #Flippy and his Twenty: Decapitated by Flippy. #Sweet Tooth Decay: Sucked into a vacuum. #My Fair Flaky: Flaky rips her head off after she flips-out. #Switching Twitching: Disemboweled, eye stabbed, beaten by Flippy. #Happy Trails 2 Pt. III: Immolated by exploding flying rocket. Injuries # Happy Trails II: Repeatedly dunked in the water accidentally by Petunia. #Are ya Thirsty, Partner?: Beer bottle stabbed into eye (before death). #Flake-Out, Ale-Out?: She is wounded in her battle with Flackie. Number of Kills *Lumpy - 0 **Lumpy (as Alice) - 10 ('Ice Cream, You Scream', 'Anger Mismanagement', 'Sweet Tooth Decay', 'Hollow Point', 'Triple Trouble Crosser', 'Flippy and his Thirty', 'Mench Meat' 'Row and Row Your Boat', 'Happy Explodeween', 'A Little too Horrifying That Time', 'Bloody New Year', 'Haunted Transylvania Terror-tory') *Clumsy - **Clumsy (as Alice) - 10 ('Ice Scream, You *Cuddles - 2 ("Take a Snow", "Adventures in Looking for the Slippers Store", "Merry Christmas") **Cuddles (as Alice) - 8 (Ice Cream, You Scream', 'I Have A Boney Feeling', 'Horror-scope', 'Ice Scream, You Don't Scream!', 'Hollow Point', 'Happy Explodeween', 'A Little too Horrifying that Time', 'Bloody New Year') **Evil Cuddles - 0 *Giggles - 2 ("Merry Christmas", " **Giggles - 11 ('Ice Cream, You Scream', 'Project Girly', 'Triple Trouble Crosser', 'This is my Knife', 'Ice Cream, You Don't Scream', Gunpowder - Schmunschmowder Day!', 'Chaos Never Flies', 'Mench Meat', 'Row and Row Your Boat', 'A Little too Horrifying that Time', 'Bloody New Year') **Evil Giggles - 0 *Toothy - 3 ("Hear Today, Goin' Tomorrow", "Carnival Chaos", (debatably) "Take a Snow") **Toothy - 12 ("Ice Cream, You Cream", "Trouble Double Crosser", "Sweet Tooth Decay", "Sing of Candy", "First and Fore-Most", "Horror-scope", "Ice Scream, You Don't Scream", "Happy Explodeween", (debatably) "Take a Snow") *Petunia - 2 (Happy Trails 2 Part III, 'Adventures of Flaky, Flippy, Handy, Petunia, and Ale') **Petunia (as Alice) - 9 ('Ice Cream, You Scream', 'Trouble Double Crosser', 'Ice Scream, You Don't Scream', 'Our Tea Party: A Lot of a Pickle, or Not?', 'Happy Trails Pt. III', 'Mench Meat', 'Sweet Tooth Decay, 'Happy Expodeween', 'Bloody New Year') **Evil Petunia - 0 *Handy - 3 ("Helping Helps", "Adventures of Flaky, Flippy, Handy, Petunia, and Ale", "Take a Snow") **Handy - 6 ("Trouble Double Crosser", "Our Tea Party: A Lot of a Pickle, or Not?", "Gunpowder - Schmunschmowder Day!", "Mench Meat", "A Little too Horrifying that Time", "Bloody New Year") *Hannah - 0 *Nutty - 12 ('Sweet Tooth Decay', 'Thanksgiving Horror', 'Triple Trouble Crosser', 'Flippy and his Thirty', 'Silence of Mine', 'Mench Meat', 'Row and Row Your Boat', 'Sweet, Sweet Chocolate', 'Happy Explodeween', 'A Little too Horrifying that Time', 'Bloody New Year') *Sweety - 0 *Sniffles - 5 ('The Science Show: Piano! **Sniffles - 13 ('Ice Cream, You Scream', 'Allergy Whiz', 'Horror-scope', 'Sweet Tooth Decay', 'The Science Show: Piano!', 'Triple Trouble Crosser', 'Ice Scream, You Don't Scream', 'Flippy and his Thirty', 'Silence of Mine', 'Row and Row Your Boat', 'Happy Explodeween', 'A Little too Horrifying that Time', 'Bloody New Year') *Stuffy - *Pop - *Cub - ("I Have A Boney Feeling", "Adventures in Babysitting") *Flaky - ("Happy Trails 2 Pt. II", "Adventures of Flaky, Flippy, Handy, and Ale") **Flaky (as Alice) - ("Sweet Tooth Decay", "Adventures of Flaky, Flippy, Handy, and Ale", " ***Evil Flaky - 0 *Mole - 2 (How They See, Pitchin' is Possible) **Mole (as Alice) - 9 ("Bloody Parks II", "See No Evil", "From Blind to Death", "Kill Me", "Out of Sight, Out of Time", "Don't Bank My Chain", "A Sight for Poor Eyes", "The Blood's on You", "You Died a Mouthful") *Disco Bear - *Russell - 1 ('Ice Scream, You Don't Scream' *Lifty - 0 **Lifty (as Alice) - 4 ("Ale and Flippy's Love Story", "Ale and Flippy", "This is Your Money", "Bloody New Year") *Shifty - 0 **Shifty (as Alice) - 6 ("Ale and Flippy's Love Story" (twice), "Ale and Flippy" (twice), "This is Your Money", "Bloody New Year") *Mime - 2 *Cro-Marmot - 9 (confirmed in upcoming episodes) *Flippy - 1 **Evil Flippy - 0 *Splendid - 5 (rumored in upcoming episodes) *Splendon't - 0 *Lammy - **Lammy - 2 ('Trouble Double Crosser', "Triple Trouble Crosser", 'Sweet Tooth Decay', 'Ice Cream, You Don't Scream', 'Our Tea Party', 'Happy Explodeween') *Truffles - 11 ('Trouble Double Crosser', Triple Trouble Crosser', 'Ice Scream, You Don't Scream, 'Flippy and his Thirty', 'Mench Meat', 'Silence of Mine', 'Row and Row your Boat', 'Graham Crackers', 'Sweet Tooth Decay', 'Happy Explodeween', 'Bloody New Year') *Mr. Pickles - 2 (Ice Scream, You Don't Scream (debatable), Our Tea Party) *Generic Tree Friends - 20 (5 in 'Bloody New Year!', 15 in 'Veteran's Day') *Other - Survival Rate *Internet series: 56.94%, one of the highest *TV series: 54.44%, one of the highest Trivia *Ale has a tomboyish attitude in some episodes, like Flaky, even though she is supposed to have a somewhat girly personality. Category:Blog posts